I Lost You, but You Came Back
by KaneLovesTristen
Summary: Tristen and Kane have their second child, but something goes wrong...


"Momma momma! Unca Bana watch movies wif me!"

Tristen smiled.

"That's good sweet-"

Her words were cut off by the feeling of something wet running down her leg. No, it couldn't be.

"KANE WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

Kane ran into the room.

"What happened?"

"My water broke."

He froze for a moment, then rushed over to her.

"AJ GET THE CAR!"

"Got it!", his wife yelled.

He scooped up his other wife, laying her head on his shoulder.

"C'mere Princess."

AJ bolted for the front door, stopping to ask Colt Cabana to babysit little Ember.

Kane gently carried his wife out to the truck, laying her down on one of the giant seats.

"Relax, okay Princess? We'll get there fast."

Tristen nodded, then moaned in pain as another contraction came.

Kane slid in beside her, holding her hand.

"Drive AJ."

They took off down the road.

Ember laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep without her bear, which she'd left in the living room.

The three-year-old walked out of the bedroom and into the dark living room, feeling around for the couch.

Something brushed against her waist and she screamed.

"UNCA BANA!"

Colt bolted out to the living room, bat in hand as he turned the light on.

"Ember?"

She ran to him, pointing behind her.

"Something touched me."

He looked to see his dog Titan sitting there, panting.

"Titan... Emmy hon it's okay. It was just my dog."

The girl turned to see a pit bull looking up at her, head cocked.

She squirmed out of Colt's arms and walked over, petting the dog.

"Big doggy. He pretty."

Colt smiled.

"Yes he is. Now let's get ya back to bed, sweetheart."

Ember grabbed her bear and sat by the dog.

"I want Titan come wif me, Unca Bana."

Sighing, he picked the girl up and whistled.

"Come on boy."

Titan obediently padded along behind him into the bedroom.

Colt laid the girl in bed, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders and placing the bear in her arms.

"Titan, up."

The dog hopped onto the bed and laid down by Ember, who scooted closer and wrapped an arm around him.

"Night Unca Bana."

"Good night, sweet pea."

Kane winced at the pain in his hand and looked up at his wife.

"You're doing great Princess. Keep pushing."

Tristen glared at Kane.

"Shut the hell up! This hurts dammit."

He looked over at AJ and shrugged.

"Alright Mrs. Jacobs. One more push and you'll have a baby!"

Kane closed his eyes and felt her grip his hand.

"One more push, Princess. You can do it."

"I can't do it, Glenn. It hurts too much."

"Come on, baby. Let's meet our son."

Tristen took a breath and pushed again, screaming in pain, and Kane grabbed his baby.

"Welcome to the world, Ashwinder Nero."

Tristen smiled and fell back against the bed, closing her eyes.

"We did it, Boo."

"Princess? Open your eyes, baby."

No response.

"Come on Tristen open your eyes for me."

Her heart monitor stopped and the doctors surrounded the bed.

"Clear!"

They shocked her with the defibrillator but got no response.

Kane's heart stopped.

"No."

AJ put her hands to her mouth.

"Come on baby, come back."

Two more shocks to the chest and nothing. Kane snapped.

"Tristen!"

He could hear AJ crying behind him, but he couldn't go and comfort her.

Tristen was gone.

Colt picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Colt? It's AJ."

He could hear Kane yelling in the background over AJ's sobbing.

"Colt, Tristen's gone."

He dropped the phone and looked over at the sleeping child. Tristen was gone?

"Colt?"

Colt picked the phone back up and swallowed his tears.

"Yeah?"

"Bring Ember to the hospital please."

"Gotcha."

He hung up the phone and began crying.

White. All white. Nothing to see but white. Tristen was confused.

"Hello?"

"Hey Princess."

She whirled around to see her once best friend, CM Punk.

"Punk?"

"Yep. And I have something to show ya..."

He pulled her over to a giant television monitor, searching for something.

"Ah here we go," he said pointing to a little boy in ragged clothes. "This is Ashwinder."

Tristen froze.

"What's my baby doing there?"

"He was put up for adoption after Kane's suicide. Ember too. Kane couldn't deal with the reminders of you so he killed himself and AJ couldn't take them because Daniel wouldn't let her."

Tristen's eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you showing me this?"

Punk pulled her into a hug.

"You have a choice, Princess. Live or die. Choose wisely."

"I want to live, Punky. I need them."

Punk smiled.

"Good choice."

Tristen felt herself falling, and everything went black.

Kane sat outside the room, head in his hands. How was he going to tell his little girl that Momma was gone?

"Daddy!"

He looked up at Ember, and her eyes widened.

"Daddy why you sad? What wrong?"

Kane pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes.

"Emmy, I have bad news."

"Tristen?"

His head whipped around at AJ's voice. There was no way.

Ember ran inside the hospital room and grinned.

"Momma!"

Tristen smiled at her weakly.

"Hey Emmy. Come meet your little brother."

"Tristen?"

Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"It's me, Boo."

Kane walked over and kissed her, hard. He'd lost her, but she'd come back.

"You were contemplating suicide," she whispered. "I couldn't let you do it."

"Stay," he begged. "Stay with us."

"I always will."


End file.
